


I've Got a Swimming Pool and a Bad Idea That Says That We Should Skinny Dip

by one_more_troubled_soul



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_troubled_soul/pseuds/one_more_troubled_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm horrible at summaries but basically Pete convinces Patrick to sneak into a swimming pool at night and naughty things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got a Swimming Pool and a Bad Idea That Says That We Should Skinny Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Set around From Under The Cork Tree era. First time writing smut, so any tips or pointers are greatly appreciated! (:

Pete and Patrick were hanging out in Patrick's apartment just watching TV. It was something normal, even routine for them; Patrick messing around on Garageband and Pete trying to distract him. The only thing out of the ordinary today was that Patrick's air conditioning was out. The hot, humid, Chicago summer night was not agreeing with the two sweaty boys.

"Patrick...I'm hot..." groaned Pete, spreading himself over Patrick like a blanket.

Patrick pushed him off. "Well, me too, asshole, so don't be laying all over me."

Pete frowned at Patrick and continued to try to climb on him. "I wanna go swimming," he grumbled into Patrick's neck.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Pete, it's almost midnight. We don't even have a pool and there's no way that there's any pool open right now. Go float in the bathtub or something."

"But 'Trick, there's a pool that's a few blocks away."

Patrick scowled. "I already told you Pete, there's no pool that's going to be open right now."

Pete grinned at Patrick the way that he does when he has an idea (the kind of idea that usually gets them in trouble). "It doesn't need to be open. We can sneak in."

Patrick glared at Pete over the top of his glasses. "I'm not breaking into a swimming pool just because you're hot."

"But Patrick, I'm really hot and I really wanna go swimming." Pete whined, making puppy eyes at Patrick.

Patrick just stared back at him. Pete continued to make the puppy eyes. Patrick's gaze faltered for a minute and he said. "Even if we did sneak in, you don't even have a suit, Pete. And you are not borrowing one of mine again after what happened last time."

Pete grinned wide at Patrick. "Don't need one. And besides, I don't even have a lighter this time so nothing is going to get set on fire. But we're gonna skinny dip, Rickster."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "I am not going skinny dipping with you."

Pete just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, you don't have to. But can you at least come with me? It's no fun swimming by myself," he made a hopeful face at Patrick.

Patrick stayed silent while Pete stared at him. He inched closer and closer to Patrick's face before touching his nose to his cheek. When Patrick still didn't relent his tucked his head agains the crook of Patrick's neck and wrapped his arms around his body, clinging like a baby monkey.

"Pleeeease Patrick. I promise I won't ask another favor for like, three days." Pete begged.

Patrick considered, because with Pete, three days without asking for anything was a lot. Hell, five minutes without Pete whining was a miracle.

Patrick sighed and Pete knew he had won. He grinned into Patrick's neck as Patrick said, "Fine, I'll help you sneak in but I'm not skinny dipping with you."

Pete hopped off of Patrick and smiled even wider at him. "Awesome! Let's hop to it, 'Tricky!"

Pete bounced around restlessly until Patrick had his shoes on and had found a flashlight and a pair of pliers (just in case). Patrick locked up the apartment and they headed out.

Pete was a ball of kinetic energy while they walked. He was hard to control and he was poking and prodding Patrick and practically jumping around. He was in one of his high moods. It could be a bit annoying, but it made Patrick happy to see his best friend high instead of low.

"Patrick I'm so excited I can't wait to go swimming I can't believe you're helping me Patrick you're the best I just-" Pete was practically shouting.

"Pete! Shh! You need to be more quiet or were going to get caught." Patrick shushed him.

"Relax, 'Trick, we'll be fine. No one's paying attention anyway."

They reached the pool and the gate was locked, as Patrick had expected. Pete bounced on his toes while Patrick played with the lock.

"Pete! You need to hold the flashlight still, or this is going to take me forever!" Patrick scolded Pete.

"Sorry! Sorry Patrick!" Pete said, trying to hold the flashlight still.

After what felt like hours to Pete (but was more like two minutes), he heard the pins click and the lock opened. Patrick breathed a sigh of relief when no alarms or anything went off, and Pete fist-pumped the air in victory.

"C'mon 'Tricky! Let's go swimming!" Pete whooped, running through the gate. Patrick followed Pete through the gate and stepped around carefully. 

He watched as Pete shucked off his shirt, trying not to stare at the way his tanned skin rippled under the moonlight. Patrick mentally scolded himself for watching Pete. 'You should not be having thoughts like that about your best friend', he told himself.

Pete clumsily took off his ridiculously tight girl jeans, tripping because he didn't take his shoes off first. He fell onto the concrete and Patrick laughed. Pete put his feet up in the air, jeans around his ankles. "A little help?" He laughed.

Patrick obligingly took Pete's shoes off for him, trying not to stare at Pete in his underwear. Pete got up, left only in his navy boxer-briefs, and stretched.

"You coming in, Rickster?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows at Patrick.

Patrick shook his head and readjusted the hat he was wearing, pulling it farther down over his eyes, willing himself not to look at Pete.

Pete shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said. Then he pulled his underwear off his skinny hips and down to his ankles in one swift motion and Patrick's mouth went dry. Pete dove into the calm water, Patrick staring after him. All Patrick could see was a flash of olive skin every now and then as Pete splashed around.

Pete swam around, glancing at Patrick lounging in one of the lawn chairs by the pool. He was watching how Patrick's pale skin looked under the moonlight. He looked so fucking beautiful, just sitting in that chair on the side of the pool, and he had no idea. Pete has been telling himself to ignore whatever the fuck it is that he feels for his best friend, but tonight, whether it's the water or the moonlight, Pete doesn't care anymore. He has to get Patrick in the water with him. He absolutely had to see his beautiful pale skin all shimmery in the water.

Pete swam up to the side of the pool where Patrick was sitting at. "Dude, you have to come in. The water feels awesome. I fucking love swimming." He grinned at Patrick, flashing his huge, white teeth.

Patrick shook his head. "No fucking way I'm getting in that pool with you, man."

"Please, I promise you'll love it. The water feels so good."

Patrick shook his head again.

"Pleeease Patrick..." he whined, making puppy dog eyes at Patrick for the second time that night.

He knew how much Patrick hated taking his clothes off in front of anyone. He wouldn't even be shirtless in front of Pete for fuck's sake. But Pete was determined to get him out of his clothes and into the water.

Pete looked at Patrick seriously. "Patrick, you're my best friend and you know that I think you're awesome no matter what you think you look like. You're fucking beautiful so get out of your clothes and get your ass in this pool!" Pete said, blushing because he didn't mean for the last part to slip out.

Patrick raised his eyebrows at Pete but didn't say anything. When Patrick sighed, Pete knew once again that he had won.

"Fine Pete, but you don't get any more favors from me for like, a month." Patrick said as he stood up.

Pete grinned and raised his right hand. "I solemnly swear, 'Trick."

Patrick rolled his eyes and gripped the bottom of his t-shirt, hesitating for a moment before pulling it off, knocking his hat off in the process.

Pete's breath caught in his throat as he stared at Patrick. He saw how tense Patrick got once both his shirt and his hat were off, but Pete had to give him credit because now Patrick was undoing his belt. He kicked off his shoes and got his belt undone. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, slowly sliding them off his hips and down and off his legs. He pulled his socks off and set all of his clothes in a pile on one of the chairs. Patrick debated swimming in his boxers for a minute, but he really didn't want to walk home in wet underwear.

Pete watched, fists clenched as Patrick turned to him.

"Turn around, Pete. I think I've given you enough of a show already."

Pete tensed before he realized Patrick was laughing. Pete laughed then, too. "Dude, you don't have anything I haven't seen." He said, hoping his desperation didn't show through in his voice.

"Just because you have no sense of modesty doesn't mean I don't." Patrick said, making a spinning motion with his finger. Pete kindly turned around, trying not to imagine what was going on behind him. It didn't work. He heard the rustle of clothing and his dick twitched.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Patrick quickly stripped off his boxers, putting them in the pile on the chair and stepped into the water. It was cold at first, but he didn't let himself stop until it was at his waist.

Pete heard Patrick get into the water behind him and he could feel himself get a little hard. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' he thought.

"Okay, Pete, you're good." Patrick said.

Pete spun around so fast he thought he might have gotten whiplash. He grinned at Patrick, although he was a little disappointed he was already covered up by the dark water. "Good job, Rickster. I didn't think you had it in you." Pete said, trying to keep his voice casual.

Patrick rolled his eyes and sunk farther in the water. It did feel really good. He tried to keep his mind off of what it was desperately trying to focus on: he was naked in the same pool as Pete, who was also naked. Hard as he tried he couldn't not think about it, and his dick seemed to like the thought as well.

Pete stared at Patrick. He was even more beautiful in the moonlight than Pete had imagined. His pale skin seemed to glow, and his blue eyes were glistening. Pete couldn't stop staring. "You gonna swim with me, Patrick?" Pete questioned.

Patrick shook his head. "Nah, I'm just gonna float for a while."

Pete tried to shrug nonchalantly and dove off in the opposite direction. Patrick let out a breath in an effort to control his breathing. 'Stop thinking about it', he repeated to himself, but it did nothing to help. His dick was almost completely hard. 'I guess I can't float on my back," he thought, so he just sunk lower in the water. He looked around for a while before he realized he couldn't see Pete anymore.

"Pete?" He asked across the dark surface of the water. Pete popped up on the other side of the pool, and Patrick saw a flash of white teeth before he sunk below the surface again. Patrick hated when Pete played these games with him. Patrick was usually an unwilling player and this apparently made Pete the default winner.

"Pete..." Patrick said again. This time it took a few seconds before Pete resurfaced, this time closer to Patrick's end of the pool. He met Patrick's eyes for a few seconds before ducking back under the water.

"C'mon Pete..." groaned Patrick. He didn't get a response this time. Patrick stayed still, watching the water around him. All of the sudden, Patrick felt the water around him shift and Pete was there, up out of the water and standing less than a foot away from Patrick.

"Boo, 'Trick." Said Pete, grinning at Patrick.

"Ha-ha Pete. Very funny." Patrick said. He looked at Pete in the eyes, and before he let himself rethink it, he took a step closer, almost closing the distance between them. As soon as he had taken the step, he felt something brush against his stomach. It took him a few seconds before he realized what it was.

It was Pete...and he was hard.

The look on Pete's face said that he felt it too. He looked like he was torn between embarrassed and turn on.

It only took about two seconds before the remaining blood in Patrick's brain rushed to his dick.

"Pete...I..." Patrick stuttered.

Pete looked at Patrick and took a step closer. Pete put his hand under the water and put it on Patrick's hip, moving it until it brushed lightly over his dick before returning it to Patrick's hip.

He made sure that what he was feeling was replicated (and it was) before he made his next move.

Pete moved his face closer to Patrick's. "Patrick...do you want this? Because I want you." Just saying the words out loud gave Pete a rush that made him that much harder.

As soon as the words had left Pete's mouth Patrick made his decision. Of course Patrick wanted this, he had for as long as he'd known Pete. Hearing Pete say it made it even easier of a decision.

Patrick met Pete's eyes and nodded. "Yes, Pete, I want this. I want you. God, I want you." Patrick whispered.

Pete's heart leapt and he grabbed Patrick and closed the distance between them. The first press of their lips was electric, and the both felt it. He kissed Patrick gently at first, reveling in the softness of his perfect lips. Pete licked at the seam of Patrick's full lips, asking for entrance into his mouth.

Patrick felt Pete licking at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Their tongues tangled and intertwined and Patrick didn't think he could get any harder. Pete didn't think he had ever gotten this turned on from making out.

Pete slid his hand from Patrick's shoulder, down his chest and his stomach, coming to rest right below his bellybutton. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to Patrick's. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Patrick nodded, a little breathless.

That was all Pete needed and he wrapped his hand around Patrick's cock.

Patrick gasped as he felt Pete's rough bassists hand stroke him up and down. He gripped the back of Pete's neck and kissed him messily. The restricted movement in the water made it that much hotter.

Patrick figured out how to use his hands again and he used the one resting in Pete's hip to dance across the tattoo on Pete's lower stomach and grasp his dick. Pete hissed through his teeth and gave Patrick a look of pure lust; blown pupils and heavy breathing.

"Fuck Patrick..." he moaned and stroked Patrick a little faster, twisting his wrist on the upstroke.

Pete couldn't take it any longer. He had to get his mouth on Patrick. He pushed Patrick backwards until his back was resting on the wall. Patrick gave Pete a confused look before Pete grabbed underneath Patrick's thighs and muttered, "Up..."

Patrick pushed himself up onto the side of the pool, sitting completely naked and feeling self-conscious.

Pete didn't say anything, just stared at Patrick, and Patrick started to feel more self-conscious about his pudgy figure. "Pete..." he murmured, blushing.

Pete met his eyes. "You are so fucking beautiful. I just...I can't..."

Patrick flushed and suddenly, under Pete's gaze, he didn't feel as bad anymore.

Pete couldn't believe Patrick, his Patrick, was sitting here in front of him, after wanting this for so long. He looked amazing, skin glistening and his quick breathing and his wet hair curling at the ends...Pete couldn't take it anymore.

Pete leaned forward and took Patrick's erection in his hand. He looked at Patrick and licked the tip of his dick. Patrick gasped and moaned, and taking this as encouragement, Pete took Patrick into his mouth. He sucked gently at the head, flicking his tongue on the sensitive underside of Patrick's cock.

"Ah...fuck...Pete..." Patrick breathed in between moans. He gripped at the ground around him, scrabbling for purchase on the concrete. His hands came to rest on the back of Pete's head, twisting into his hair. Pete looked at Patrick, making eye contact as he slowly started to take more of Patrick into his mouth. He held his suction, moving slowly farther down Patrick's cock. He twisted his wrist at the base as he started bobbing his head up and down.

Patrick was making unintelligible noises, gripping Pete's hair and moaning his name every once in a while. Pete started to increase his pace, moving his hand to meet his mouth. He was moving all the way up and down now, the tip of Patrick's dick hitting the back of Pete's throat when he went all the way down.

Patrick couldn't believe this was happening. The guy that he had been in love with since he'd met him was now blowing him and looking up at him lovingly form under his messy black bangs. Patrick knew he wasn't going to last long, this was too good. His toes were curling and he could feel the heat winding in his belly. Every time his dick hit Pete's throat he saw stars.

He gripped the back of Pete's head and pulled his hair, which was apparently very pleasing to Pete, who moaned onto Patrick's cock. This sent vibrations up Patrick's cock and he mouthed wordlessly and made noises he never had before.

"Fuck...Pete...I'm gonna...I'm so close..." he panted.

Pete detached his mouth from Patrick's dick long enough to say, "I want you to come in my mouth."

That was it for Patrick. His back arched in pure ecstasy and Pete barely had enough time to wrap his mouth back around Patrick before Patrick came so hard his vision was blurry. Pete stroked him though the aftershocks and swallowed every last bit of Patrick's cum.

Patrick was breathing extremely hard as Pete rested his head on Patrick's hip. Pete ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to memorize Patrick's taste, and smiled into Patrick's hip. Patrick petted the back of Pete's head in a silent gesture that he couldn't voice at the moment.

After a few minutes, when Patrick had come back down and he could think again, he realized that Pete was still hard. He wordlessly grabbed Pete's arms nd slid back into the water. Pete smiled at him and Patrick kissed him. He didn't even care that he could taste himself in Pete's mouth, he was just desperate to return the favor.

Pete was ridiculously turned on. He had just blown Patrick, the guy he'd loved for as long as he'd known him. And now Patrick was kissing him and wrapping his hand around Pete's dick, and Pete was euphoric. 

Patrick mirrored what Pete had done earlier and urged him up onto the side of the pool. Pete was so okay with where this was going, so he went with it.

Patrick grabbed ahold of Pete's dick and he looked nervously at Pete. "Pete..." he said sheepishly. "I've never done this before."

The embarrassed look he gave Pete tugged at Pete's heart and he felt another rush of affection for Patrick.

"It's okay, 'Trick. Just do what you think feels good." He smiled at Patrick.

Patrick nodded. "Okay."

He took one more look at Pete before he leaned forward and licked from the base of Pete's cock to the tip, before using his tongue to swirl the head into his mouth.

"Holy fuck, Patrick..." Pete moaned. Patrick started moving his mouth up and down, taking a little more in each time until he felt Pete's dick hit the back of his throat. He then moved all the way back up, stroking Pete while he move, then all the way back down again. 

"God...fuck you've never done this before?" Pete gasped.

Patrick made a "no" noise that send intense tingles up Pete's cock that made him gasp.

"Fuck, 'Trick...your mouth..." Pete moaned. Patrick remembered Pete always telling him that he liked his mouth, but never in this context.

Patrick pulled off and lapped at the head of Pete's cock, catching under the head with his full lower lip. Pete threw his head back and moaned loud and Patrick licked another stripe up the shaft of Pete's cock before taking all of it into his mouth until it hit his throat. Patrick sped up his tempo, sucking hard until Pete's breathing was rapid and unsteady.

He gripped Patrick's shoulder and tried hard not to thrust into his mouth. "Patrick...I'm gonna cum...fuck..." Pete breathed as a warning to Patrick.

Patrick didn't let up like Pete thought he was going to. He went further down and looked up at Pete and twisted his wrist.

Pete met Patrick's eyes and his orgasm hit him like a truck. His hips bucked uncontrollably and his back arched and he gripped Patrick's hair.

Patrick took it all, stroking Pete until he was finished and detaching his lips from Pete's cock to lick them clean. He smiled at Pete, his mouth red and swollen.

Pete grinned at him and slid his weak body into the water.

He kissed Patrick lightly, carding his fingers through his hair. He pressed their foreheads together and met Patrick's eyes.

"Patrick, this may not be the best time to say this, but I love you. I think I have loved you since I met you. Your perfect mouth and your voice and your fucking argyle sweater. I love you, all of you." Pete sighed, relishing in the feeling of finally saying it out loud.

Patrick beamed. "I love you too, Pete. As much as you annoy me and piss me off, I fucking love you."

Pete had never felt so elated, and neither had Patrick.

"I think skinny dipping was a great idea." Muttered Pete as he brushed his lips against Patrick's.

"One of your few good ones," Patrick replied as he pressed his lips to Pete's, kissing him softly.

Pete smiled on Patrick's lips. "Shut up," he grinned as he kissed him again. "What do you say we head back to the apartment where there's an actual bed?" Pete asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow at Patrick.

Patrick had never liked one of Pete's ideas more.


End file.
